


Side-tracked.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: MCU, Marvel, captain america movies
Genre: F/M, dub-con, more than anything, the pink wig look is totally a reference to Natalie Portman in Closer, the reader works in a strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Steve follows his mark into a stripclub, he gets distracted.





	Side-tracked.

He had been following this guy for several days now. A solo mission, the only kind of mission Steve felt he could handle at the moment. Being cooped out in the middle of nowhere with everyone else was starting to wear him out. He knew he needed to get away and this mission had been the perfect opportunity to do so. He might have been dragging his feet around a bit, just to get more time on his own. Away.

Steve walked inside the strip club behind Giroud, looking around and settling for a table disguised by the darkness of the venue, on the farthest corner, it would give him the opportunity to see if this was business or pleasure for his mark. Steve’s eyes scan the room and settle for a few seconds on a head of chin length, bubblegum pink hair, they roam over the girl, she’s slightly bent over the bar, holding her weight on her arms, she smiles at the barman as he hands her a tray with drinks, walks out of his field of vision and Steve breaks out of his reverie, looking around for Giroud, frustrated at realizing he’s nowhere to be found. He’d have to activate the bug on Giroud’s phone again.

_________________

You feel the weight of eyes on you as you take the tray of drinks and walk over to your table, smiling at the men in there as you start handing them their drinks, you feel the hand of one of them on your thigh and move out of his reach “If you need anything” You say in a flirty tone “Just wave me over, guys”

You look around and notice the tall guy half hidden in the corner table and walk towards him “Good night” You say and your breath caughts in your throat when he lifts his eyes slowly, leaves them go up your body from your toes to your face. You are positive he has to be one of the most handsome men ever to walk through the doors of the club. You clear your throat and put on a sultry smille “Can I bring you something to drink?”   
He strokes his beard, seemingly deep in thought and says “Whiskey. Please” He says distractedly.  
You nod and start walking away, you wonder what is he doing in this place, he doesn’t seem to be very invested in the entertainment being offered, you reach the bar and smile at Adam “Hey, handsome” You call out “A whiskey” You add.  
Adam nods, and finishes serving his previous order, while you wait you can feel his eyes on you, almost hungry, you turn your head and find him turned towards the bar slightly. At this point you have become quite good at tuning out the lewd comments and looks that accompany this job, but for some reason you feel those intense blue eyes set on you. Intent on your every move, following you around the salon. You shiver slightly and take the tray when Adam offers it, a deep breath and you’re on your way back to the mysterious man.

You stand in front of his table and set his whiskey on it, you look at him, the beard covering his jaw suits him really well, but something about him is familiar, you know you have seen him before. Somewhere, but you can’t place where.   
You watch him take the tumbler and down his drink in one go “Another one” He says.  
You smile again and bend your knees to pick the glass from the table gracefully, as you walk away and check on your other table, his eyes are glued to every move you make, you tell yourself is nothing. Men come to this kind of place because they like to look and another one doing just that is nothing new.

You get another round of drinks for your tables, the guys in the first one try to get handsy again and you do your best to avoid their grasping hands as gracefully as you can and head back to your mysterious man table.  
He looks at you again as you set his glass on the table with a smile, his eyes wander towards the private rooms and your face heats up, his eyes set back on you.  
“How much is it for going into one of those rooms?” He asks, scratching his beard.  
You swallow hard and nod “Uhm… T-The range varies, starting at thirty dollars for a song, plus fifteen dollars for added songs. Tips are between the dancer and the client” You recite.  
“And if I want you in there with me?”  
You laugh because you don’t get asked for privates, that’s for the girls that dance more often, you do it only once a week, mostly for the tips and the ego boost “Me? What would possess you to ask me for a private?”  
“Maybe is the pink wig” The man teases “I’m being serious. Or are you not allowed to do that?”  
You blink and nod “I am” You say and add “But I’m on table duty tonight. I can get one of the other girls” The offer lands flat as he lifts his eyes to look at you.  
“Wouldn’t be the same, would it?”  
You shrug it off “I guess not” You debate with yourself for a few moments, you’re aware you need to keep your clients happy, this one is not asking for anything out of the ordinary and has kept his hands to himself, it worries you not being sure if you want him to. You’ve followed standard procedure at the club, offer the client to get another girl, it works most of the times, but not this one. He is still insisting on wanting you to do it, you smile “I’m sure we can work something out, if you give me a few minutes”  
“As much as you need, sweetheart” He says pleasantly, a crooked little smile on his lips.

You walk away and head behind the stage, when you almost bump against your boss she looks at you “Aren’t you supposed to be on table duty?” She asks.  
“There’s this guy that asked for private, I offered to get a different girl but he says it wouldn’t be the same” She looks at you.  
“Then give him his private and I’ll get someone to cover your tables while you’re at it. Keep the customer happy” She says and ushers you out.

You take a deep breath and walk back to his table, a smile spreading on your face as you stop in front of him “Follow me, please” You instruct and wait for him to stand up, then turn your back to him and walk to the closest empty private “Take a sit. Money’s upfront” You explain “No touching allowed, tips at the end of the dance”  
He nods, his blue eyes never leaving you “Sounds good to me” He gets his wallet out and hands you forty five dollars “Two songs to start with. My name is Steve”  
You offer him your hand and give him your name, unsure of what’s gotten into you to make you do that, he takes your hand and kisses your knuckles with a smirk, then sits down on the plush velvet boudoir chair, his arms stretched leisurely over the back of it, he relaxes and follows you with his eyes as you set everything up.

The music starts and you walk over to Steve, you match your steps to the beat of it, swaying your hips as you come to a stop slowly in front of him, you place your hands on the back of the chair and lean forward, your breasts a few inches away from his face, you bite your lip and straddle his lap, your hands on his chest as you, drag them up, until they’re resting over the back of the chair, you feel his finger drag up your side, the feather light touch is almost too light to be felt, is nothing too overt and you think this is good money, if he’s happy with what he gets he might come back and become a regular. You let it slide, and circle your hips on top of him, dragging yourself against the outline of his half hard cock, your eyes go to his hands that seem to be closer than before, he closes his fists and then opens them slowly, almost at the exact beat your hips move over him.

You lick your lips and move your hands down his chest again, the strap of your bra slips of your shoulder and his eyes follow the movement, settle on your chest, the shadow of your nipple peeking out the cup of your bra, Steve looks up at your face, then back to your chest and licks his lips. He drags his fingers up your thigh, a shaky breath comes in through your nose when you grind against him, his face contorts in almost a snarl, the grunt that comes out of his lips sends a shiver down your back, there’s no way you can be sure if it scares you or turns you on. A small voice in your head whispers that is both. Knowing he could take whatever he wants and you wouldn’t be able to stop him, excites you more than it should.

You can tell he is testing the waters, seeing how far he can go, with how much he can get away with before you decide to call security and put an end to it. But you don’t call security, his hands plant themselves on your thighs and you don’t call anyone. Your voice is caught in your throat and you feel like a deer caught in headlights. 

You push, still managing to keep on with the beat of the music and turn around, Steve’s legs part so you can step between them, lowering yourself and grinding your ass into his lap, you swivel your hips as you feel one of his hands move up your back, it clasps around the back of your neck “Is ok” He says in your ear as his other hand moves around you and stops right above your panties “Tell me to stop” He whispers huskily, but you can’t find your voice, is almost a dare. A dare you can’t meet.

Do you want him to stop? Is obvious that your body doesn’t want him to, you feel how wet you are, you can imagine there’s a wet patch on the crotch of your panties… And even then, you’ve heard the stories and you know for certain that a lot more than some heavy groping has happened on this room. So you decide to say nothing, you’re not even dancing anymore, your hips just swivel on top of Steve’s, his hand holding you firmly into his lap, he pushes it into your panties, his middle and ring fingers dipping between your lips, coating in your slick. He laughs in your ear, softly and tauntingly “I saw that pretty little head of yours, that ass… I just knew I needed to have you like this before the night ended” He says as he finds your clit and circles it once, his breath hot against your cheek as you slump on top of him but keep moving your hips into his hand, panting softly and licking your lips.

Steve bites your earlobe and you shiver on top of him, his fingers enter you slowly, you moan and feel the smirk spreading on his face “That’s it” He praises and the heel of his hand presses on your clit, your hips buck wildly into his hand as you try to stay above the tide of pleasure threatening to drown you. His fingers are skilled and he just presses and drags against all your sweet spots, making your back arch and eyes close. The way it feels is almost too much, is definitely too much, he drags his beard down your neck, the burn of it adding to the sensations.  
“Please” You blurt out incapable of stopping yourself “Please, please”  
Steve chuckles “Please? Please what?” He gloats and licks your neck “It feels good, doesn’t it?”  
“Yes, yes! Oh… Please” You pant breathlessly.  
He stills his hand and squeezes the back of your neck “Fuck yourself into my hand” He orders, his voice is commanding and beautiful and all you can do is obey and give him what he wants, you start to rock your hips into his hand, feeling his fingers stretch you out “You’re so fucking tight. I bet you haven’t been fucked in a while” He says and starts pumping his fingers again, he lets go of your neck and moves his hand around, draggin two of his fingers over your lower lip, you open your mouth and suck on them, Steve growls in your ear and presses his fingers into your g-spot making you gag on his fingers as you cum into his hand, he finger fucks you through it, helping you ride the wave, stretching it over skilfully, until you’re trembling on top of him. Steve pulls his fingers out, cups your chin and makes you look as he sucks his fingers clean of your juices.  
Your eyes are half lidded and you feel the high fading slowly, unsure of what to say as Steve studies your face.  
“I’ll be waiting for you in the back” He whispers “Entirely up to you what you decide to do from there”  
You nod and get up on shaky legs, your mind reeling with the possibilities as you nod “I… I’ll think about it”


End file.
